


Senpai Jim!

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Yandere, it's not as dark as it sounds i swear-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Yandereiplier jumps from senpai to senpai in the ego household. The love-crazed manic is willing to do anything to ensure a smile on her crush of the week. So what will Yan have to do to make a certain pair of twins happy?





	Senpai Jim!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I usually see a lot of others do this so Yan will go by she/her pronouns!

“He loves me!” Yan excitedly torn a flower petal from its stem. She was hiding in the forest behind a bush, like a predator stalking their prey.  “He loves me _more,_ he loves me the _most,_ he loves only _me_ and no one else!” Oh, that poor, poor flower, not an inch of mercy was spared from Yan’s violent assault. She stopped her actions once she heard rustling coming from a far. 

The Jim’s came rushing through the trees, eager to find a story to report. Yan felt her heart skip a beat, a common occurrence for the hopeless romantic. Every ego knew about her obsessions and, for the most part, tolerated it. 

 

“So… who’s the ‘senpai’ this week?” Bing asked, slightly nervous about the answer.

“ _ Senpais _ ,” Ed corrected. “It’s the Jims, saw Yan following ‘em this morning.”

“Quite the change of pace, considering the Host was their person of interest last week,” Google added.

“What? You’d rather it be you?” Bim laughed. “Hopefully the Jims will be alright. Last time Yan liked me she nearly killed one of my fans!”

 

Yan smiled ear to ear as she saw the Jims zip through the forest. She was creeping behind a tree, slowly inching her way closer to her target. However, her blood ran cold when she saw the Jims sulking. Reporter Jim let out a dramatic sigh and sat down on the grass. Camera Jim set aside his equipment and joined his brother with a matching defeated expression. The brother’s unknown guest was listening intently.

“We still haven’t found anything… Wilford’s gonna be disappointed when we come back,” CJ mumbled.

“There  _ has  _ to be something here! Or anywhere, even!” RJ exasperated. “We can’t return empty handed again.” 

Slow news day, apparently. Yan recalls Wilford pestering the Jims about getting a good story, that they can’t keep making up false events for shock factor. Tears built up in the corners of Yan’s eyes, she couldn’t bear seeing her beloved so heartbroken. As the Jims got up and moped away, Yan made up her mind. If they can’t find any news, then she will just bring the news to them!

 

“Wilford! Wilford look!” RJ eagerly ran up to the other reporter while CJ handed him his camera. “We finally found a story!”

“Bully! I knew you boys could do it. What’d you find?” Wilford asked.

Yan was hiding behind a wall, smiling to herself. She made her senpais happy! And it was so simple to do! The boys set up the footage and prepared to watch.

_ “As you can see, this gruesome death was the work of a crazed killer.”  _

The footage showed RJ crouching next to a mangled corpse. He looks unfazed and CJ just zoomed onto the scene. 

_ “Who is the killer? Will they strike again? We may never know…” _

In the video, the Jims were doing their weird… Jim thing. It continued with their usual choppy recording style. It looks like they showed up before the police found the body and didn’t  bother to report the incident to authorities. If the Jims were conventional news reporters, they’d probably be charged or sued, but Wilford was brimming with pride.

“Good job you two!” Wilford slapped the boys on the back, his smile as bright as the sun. “I’ll be sure to include this in my next preview.”

Yan twitched slightly at Wilford’s friendly nature, but she pushed those feelings down. The sounds of the Jims cheering and celebrating washed away any grief the hopeless romantic had. Still, she had to leave before she was discovered and sneaked back to her room. 

Upon flopping onto her bed, Yan let out a joyful squeal as if she was in cloud-nine. Truely, living in the ego manor changed the yandere’s life for the better. Each personality painted Yan’s dull life with extravagant colours that even the best artists couldn’t recreate. Even Dark, who literally drained all colour surrounding him. After a couple moments, Yan sat upright and gasped. Her blade...she’d forgot to clean it!

‘How careless of me,’ she scolded herself. She walked across the room and picked up the dirty weapon, what use to be the spotless steel was covered in a deep red. The blood had already dried causing Yan to pout. ‘This will be so hard to clean…’

The image of the Jims beautiful smiles flashed into Yan’s mind. An effect created because of her blade. Well, if the damned weapon was filthy already...why not make the best of it? Surely, news stations don’t just report on  _ one  _ story, the Jims clearly need more content. Yan grabbed some supplies and practically flew out the manor. 

She was going to create some breaking news.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea I had because I really like the Jims characters. Hope you enjoyed this nonsense!


End file.
